


Conflict of Interest

by Gomiisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Comedy, Crack, Cursed, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multi, Other, You can clearly see I write this stuff for shits and giggles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomiisan/pseuds/Gomiisan
Summary: You're a participant in the battle city tournament, and guess what: You're dueling *the* Seto Kaiba. Though, there's something you happen to notice...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Conflict of Interest

To think you would end up getting into the battle city finals, your final match stepping up to be against **the** Seto Kaiba. You could feel the cold sweat condense on your complexion, the drop raking down your cheek as everything seemed to echo in slow motion when that brunette called out a simple word: “ _Duel_.” You hesitantly bucked your duel disk ready, drawing the first five cards from the top of your deck with quick and nimble fingers, watching your opponent do the same. He was really taking this children’s card game seriously— with that blue glare he’s putting up, shooting needles through your heart, but you couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by his intimidating look as well. “Are you going to _fucking_ start or no?” The CEO growled, his free hand clenching onto itself. “U-Uh! Right...! Sorry...” You uttered out, timidly putting a set card and a set monster face down as your orbs wandered around the environment. Why wasn’t anyone else here to cheer you on? Why was it just you, Seto, and this sunglasses-clad referee....?

The abstinence away from your friends sent a tingle down your spine.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at your moves, already scoffing as he already seemed to figure out he would be established the victor soon enough— especially with the cards he had drawn. His hot breath appeared opaque in the breezy air upon your observation, your basic human instinct did not help but to give in to the wandering down his chiseled chest, the way his leather pants clung to his slim legs,

and the clear elephant in the room: the _aching_ , **_heated_** tent that was forming in his lower half.

Has he always been aroused when he dueled? It could explain that grueling passion in his raspy yet... sexy voice. “You. You’re intending for something else to happen, aren’t you?” Fuck, you’ve been caught— struck down by his sapphire gaze once more, your legs practically trembling at this point as your opponent slipped in a smug smile, knowing you were found lacking under his sight; Knowing that fact turned him on even more.

“Y/N. Look at me.”

The way your name slipped from his chapped lips made your soul fall in submission, an imaginary warm puddle soaking in at your upper thighs as he stared you down like a master to its pathetic, drooling mutt.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s too late to go back now, is it not. Come over here.”

It was about time to surrender early, the cards in your grasp breaking away from your branch-like fingers. “...Yes sir.” You mewled, slowly approaching the taller brunette, not really expecting him to do what he was about to do in the next few milliseconds; his larger hand wrapping around your delicate wrist to soon forcefully press up your palms against his raging mountain of an erection.

The duel you started happened to be over in a state of seconds— another battle rising up for you to take in, dumbfounded as you watch this man unbuckle his signature KaibaCorp belt to let his bare member set free, the swollen gland slapping your cheek in the midst of the moment, the scorching heat from that delicious slab of meat making your face shift in unholy manners.

**“Suck it. Y/N.”**


End file.
